


in love

by sadrien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Beware, F/M, Texting, but yeah, i forgot to tag that yesterday im sorry, its THERE, its not graphic and it doesnt show any details but, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadrien/pseuds/sadrien
Summary: October 11, 2016, 22:59
 
✓R I think i'm in love with you
 ✓R and it hurts
 ✓R because you don't love me back





	

**Author's Note:**

> vent.

_ October 11, 2016, 22:59 _

 

✓R I think i'm in love with you

 ✓R and it hurts

 ✓R because you don't love me back

 ✓R and i wonder what i did to deserve this pain

 ✓R i've done everything to make everybody happy

 ✓R yet i'm not happy, myself

 ✓R sometimes i daydream about us

 ✓R how happy we'd be together

 ✓R and i have to wake myself up because there's no way in hell that would happen

✓R and i'm hurt

 ✓R i'm so hurt

 ✓R I love you.

 ✓R a lot.

 ✓R and you're reading this, and probably thinking "what the fuck"

 ✓R because you're Ladybug

 ✓R you deserve someone better than a boy with money and daddy issues

 ✓R but still

 ✓R this will ruin our whole dynamic

 ✓R but i love you

 ✓R i'm sorry

 ✓R I can't do this anym ore

 

**_29 unread messages_**

 

_October 11, 2016, 23:17_

 

_**My Lovebug** attached an article _

 

** National Headline: The Sudden Suicide of Adrien Agreste-What Happened? **

 

:ADRIEn

 ADRJEN NO

 ADRIEN WHAT THE FUCK

 WHAT THE FUFCK

 PLEASE NO

 WHY

 WHY

 I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

 PLEASE LET THAT BE JUST A HEADLINE

 PLEASE NO

 OH MY GOD

 FUCK NO

 DHHSW NK

 OH MY GOD ADRIEN

 RESPOND TO ME

 RESDPOND GODDAMNFIT

 TELL ME YORE ALRIGHT

 TELL ME IT ISNT TRYEU

 HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS

 LIKE YOU DID TWO NIGHTS AGO

 PLEASE JO

 YOURE MY PARTNER

 MY BEST FRIEND

 MY LOVE

 PLEASE TELL ME ITS ALRIGHT

 HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS AGAIN

 ID DO ANYTHING TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW

 PLEASE

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
